<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss and make it real by panna_acida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659744">Kiss and make it real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida'>panna_acida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaskier…“ Geralt groaned, shaking his head and going to pinch the bridge of his nose feeling an headache build up. Yeah an headache, him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss and make it real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written this fic in like 10 minute, just to take away from my mind this idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaskier…“ Geralt groaned, shaking his head and going to pinch the bridge of his nose feeling an headache build up. Yeah an headache, him.</p>
<p>"Oh don’t” Jaskier started taking a step closer to Geralt, shaking a finger in front of Geralt. “Don’t you dare to tell me what to do, when you are the one that actually jumped face first in that… that…” Groaning, Jaskier stopped, took a deep breath and shaked his head before going to grab the wolf medallion shining around Geralt neck, just to pull the other near and make their noses touch. “Kiss me.” Jaskier ordered with a trembling voice and staring into golden eyes, unblinking and waiting. Waiting for disgust, waiting for rejection, waiting some kind of reaction from Geralt.</p>
<p>“Yeah” Geralt whispered after few minute of complete silence. “Yeah” Geralt whispered again moving his eyes from Jaskier's blue one, to stare at bitten lips in front of him before closing the gap and kiss Jaskier in the most tender way he was able to. </p>
<p>Kiss and kiss and kiss. Feeling drunk, inebriated, alive.</p>
<p>“Yeah, indeed” Jaskier mumbled with a little smile forming on his lips the moment Geralt moved away, just right before pulling the wolf pendant again and letting their mouth crush, not wanting to end the moment, but stretch that glimpse of happiness for the eternity.</p>
<p>Kiss and make it real.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>